Stepping into a New World
by AwesomeOrange98
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I'll just lay it down for you: Rin is an orphan, living in a house full of orphans adopted by Meiko. A year ago, Len came to live with them, but now creepy stuffs been going on, and now that Rin's been attacked, even more creepy stuffs happening. What's the big secret? What's everyone keeping from her? Rated T for the usual stuff, ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

"_Everyone; come meet your new housemate!" Meiko yelled from outside. I looked out the window, seeing everyone else already outside, greeting the new kid. I had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on some dark blue jean skirt, some black leggings and a red tank top. After putting on my sandals, I made my way to the group, seeing them surround a blond boy who was currently joking with Miku._

_I walked up slowly, not wanting to interrupt, but the moment I step outside, the blond stops and look at me with shock in his eyes before his eyes flutter closed, and he takes a deep breath, his shoulder slowly shrugging upwards. "Len." Miku says with a warning tone as she looks at him and glares. _

"_It's fine, Miku. Don't worry." Meiko says as she walks up and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. She looks over at me with a smile as she waves me over, and I follow, standing right in front of the new addition to this little family of ours. "Rin, this is Len." She said as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "He's currently… um, seventeen; just a year older than you." She explained, giving a nervous smile as she looks at Len as he rolls his eyes with a smile. "I hope you two get along swell."_

_I nod to Meiko before putting a smile on my face, sticking out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Len; I hope we get along." I say awkwardly, watching as he grabs my hand, flip it over in his before bringing it to his lips, and a blush comes on my face._

"_A pleasure, I'm sure." He says before kissing the back of my hand. I breathe in through my nose; I've never been greeting like that before, and the fact that the new kid has such an easy time doing it was… well, I don't know. I feel a pinch on my hand, right in between the knuckle of my pointer and middle finger before he pulls away. "I'm sure we'll get along just great." _

_Before I could respond, Kaito and Piko had dragged Len away, leaving me there with my own thoughts. I walked back into the house with the others after watching Kaito, Piko and Len leave for a run or something, and I felt a pulsing feeling in the hand Len kissed. Bringing it up to my face, I'd realized there was a small hole on it, seemingly nothing at all, but it was enough to make the gears in my head start going. The hole hadn't been there when I'd first come down here… but it's here now after I met Len…_

_Shocked covered my senses and I stopped walking as a gasp escaped my lips._

_Had he actually bit me?!_

_Miku and Miki looked back at me, turning as my hand covered my mouth. When they asked me if I was alright, I shook it off, telling them I was fine, because I really didn't think they'd believe me if I told them. _

I opened my eyes with a start, everything was hazy and my limps felt weak as my foggy mind tried to examine my surroundings and I start with a jump and a gasp as I realized there was a pinching feeling on my neck. I move my arms first, then my legs before realizing I was being straddled and held down. My legs moved around weakly, feeling my energy being drained out of me, a tingling feeling running throughout my body, "Nn…!" I voice out loudly as my hands turn into fist. "A-ahn!"

The chill of a summer breeze makes its way into my room from the opened window, the screen sheet keeping out the bugs as the air nips at the exposed skin of my legs, arms, shoulder and neck, making me wish I'd wore more than a tank top and some small shorts to bed. I shifted and struggled, trying to get the person off of me, "Ah!" I yelled as the things puncturing my neck dig deeper, and the person moans in delight as they take a big gulp of my blood, leaving me shuddering and gasping.

Soon, I stopped the little struggle I was putting up, my strength near gone and my breathing ragged. My eyes gazed over, and my head stayed tilted as whatever was over me continued to take my blood, and I hear each gulp they take as little groans leave my lips. As quickly as it started, it was soon over. The perpetrator pulled away, making me groan as they pulled something out of the crook of my neck, licking it to get some extra blood from me.

My glazed eyes looked up, seeing a familiar blond head and face, but dazzlingly golden eyes. My throat felt a bit dry, and everything on me felt heavy, but with the last of my strength I uttered his name. "L-Len?" He smiles at me, caressing my face after letting go of my weakened limbs, running his thumb over my bottom lip. He looked me in the eyes before kissing my lips, pulling back and giving me a mischievous smirk that he always does.

"You always seem to sound fairly erotic when I'm taking your blood, Rin." He laughs as I stare up at him, gasping and panting for air. Every breath I take is shaky, and he looks at me seriously as the hand he's using to caress my cheek moved downwards, running over my jaw, neck, collarbone, and then all the way back up. "You should really be careful. Next time I come, I might just have to take more than your blood."

My mouth part slightly to speak, but he shushes me, no sounds come out of my mouth, leaving me opening and closing my mouth like a fish. "Stop that." He commands, and I stop, my lips saying still, staying slightly opened, and he run his fingers over them again before planting another kiss to them.

"It appears you are already under my spell, Rin." He said; his voice as smooth as silk and as sweet as honey, making my head a bit hazier, drawing me in farther than I already was. He shift and I groan as he gets up to move, making his way for the window instead of the door. He looks back at me, at my side before I could even blink an eye "Hush now, sweetheart, and sleep." My eyes get heavy and my neck starts to throb before I look into his eyes again; they shined golden, and a gold light surrounds his eyes as he caressed my cheek again. "Sleep and forget."

I shake my head a bit, trying to shake the sleepiness, and it works for a while as I grab the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt before he can move away from me again. My throat feels tight and dry, but I manage to choke out a few words. "L-Len, I… you…" his eyes widened, not expecting me to speak before he smiles softly and shakes his head.

"You're just always so hard-headed… even now you don't listen… even when—" he stops himself, before taking my hand from his sleeve, kissing it before putting it over my stomach, looking me in the eye before whispering, his voice becoming honey sweet again. "Sleep, and forget." And I slip out of consciousness before I even realized he was gone.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing as the sunshine hit them, groaning as I rolled over in my bed, away from the sunshine, closing my eyes, hoping sleep would hold me in its arms again. As I suspected, it didn't, and I groaned deeply as I lazily dragged my way to my dresser, grabbing my brush, and some clothes before heading to the bathroom, shocked to see the hallway empty. It's usually pretty rowdy in the hallways in the morning, considering it's like nine of us living here.

I sighed when I made it to the bathroom, turning on the shower water before brushing my teeth quickly before jumping in, washing myself with one of Meiko's favorite body washes, Passionate Passion fruit, and similar smelling shampoo, because they were out of Honey and Vanilla scented body wash. After washing off and drying my hair, I smelled myself, and laughed at myself. "I smell like a grown up." I mumbled, ironic, because in a year I'd be eighteen, and technically a grown up. I fluffed my hair that was now just passed my shoulders, touching my collarbone and shoulder bone, as I brushed through the tangles.

After dressing in a white tank top, blue jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a blue jean jacket that stopped just short of my ribs, I put in the white ribbon Meiko got me in my head when she first adopted me. Meiko wasn't necessarily my adopted mother by law, however, she just found me one day, and just decided that I would live with her and several other kids. She takes very good care of all of us, and treats us as if we were her children.

I walked down the stairs quietly, knowing everyone who lives here doesn't like loud noises; if one of us were mad at another, we would jump down the stairs, slam doors, raddle silverware, and stuff like that. As I made it down the stair, I turn to the kitchen, making it in time to hear the tail end of a conversation. "—forget, so it should be fine!" I heard Len yell. I peeked into the kitchen, seeing him and Kaito scowling at each other while Piko just sips at a cup of tea and looking at his phone, seeming calm. "It's not like she remembers any other time, so why do you care so much?"

"I _care,_ because what you're doing is _dangerous."_ Kaito hisses, his hands balling into fists. "You're putting her in danger, and you're stretching yourself too thin." His fist banged the table as he ends the sentence, making me jump slightly. I've never seen Kaito this upset before. "It's almost as if you honestly don't care what happens to her as long as _you're_ fine and full."

"How could you say that to me?!" Len yelled, looking as if he was about to pounce on Kaito at any time, banging the hand with the palm of his hands. "All I ever think about is what's best for her! Why do you think I—"

"Good morning, Rinny." Piko's voice ring in over Len's as he looks over at me, and fall back against the wall, hiding myself even though I was already caught. I hear a playful chuckle leave Piko's lips before he calls me. "Come on out, Rin, I already saw you."

I walk back in shyly, looking down while fumbling with my hands, ashamed for having been caught. "Um, sorry… I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said, watching from under my bang as Piko poured me a glass of tea.

"It's fine." He says, looking between Kaito and Len, who were both looking off to the side, trying not to look at me, or each other. "They were actually not talking about anything." He lightly chuckled, and I smiled at him before looking between Kaito and Len.

"Good morning." I said, sitting in front of Piko, Len to my left, and Kaito on my right. Len grunted in response, still looking off from us while Kaito turned to me and greeted me back. I smiled at him before taking my cup, blowing at the substance before taking a quick sip, sighing as the warm drink warmed me from the inside out.

"Did you sleep well, Rin?" Kaito said, leaning on his arm that was plopped up on the table as he looked at me, a little worry sitting in his eyes. I hummed, closing my eyes, remembering my dream. "Anything weird; any weird dreams that you want to talk about?" he asked as if he read my mind.

"Oh… no, not this time; it was a bit more… normal than usually." I said as I put the tea cup down on the small plate. I looked over at Len, seeing he still wasn't looking at me.

"How so?" Piko asked, grabbing my attention away from Len. I rubbed the spot in between my pointer and middle finger.

"It was a dream of when Len first came here." I said, absentmindedly looking at my hand while the memory burned into my head. This dream was a bit more normal than all the other… they usually involved Len meeting everyone in the house, but at different times in life… _really _different time. "It's weird that I had a dream about it when it was only a year ago." I laughed.

"Anything else?" Kaito asked, tilting his head a bit, looking like a kid rather than a twenty-one year old man. I shook my head, but then remembered a lot of struggling, and the feeling of pinching on my neck. my hand reached up to the supposed punctures on my neck, but felt nothing, and my face scrunched up in thought. "Rin—?"

"Nothing that I can remember…" I said, looking down in thought as I try to remember anything that might have happened, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when Len suddenly started to speak.

"So you don't remember?" he said, finally looking at me for the first time since I woke up. I frown in thought, really trying to remember, but nothing comes to mind. I shake my head before replying with a 'no'. "Funny how things work out that way." He said, looking between me and Kaito, making Kaito scowl at him.

"Shut up, Len." He growls as Len's eyes shined with amusement and satisfaction while Piko shakes his head, and I was left looking between the three of them, thoroughly confused. I was almost tempted to ask them what it meant, but knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I decided against it.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, looking around me into the empty living room. "What time is it anyways? Are they still sleeping?" I asked, watching the three of them look away from me again. "Um, hello; am I talking to myself? Where are everyone?"

"Um, the store?" Kaito answered, running a hand through his blue mane, "Miku and Miki went to buy dinner for tonight." I tilted my head to the side, finishing my cup of tea, pushing it away from me, showing I was done with it.

"So early?" I hadn't had a chance to look at any clocks. "What's up? Is it a special occasion or something?" Kaito shook his head, laughing nervously as he got up from the table and grabbed some ice cream out the fridge. I turn my attention to Piko, who flinches when my gaze landed on him. "Is someone coming over?" he hesitated before shaking his head quickly. "Piko, you have your phone in hand, what time is it?" he coughed into his hand, looking at neither me nor the phone. "Well?" I pressed.

"It's just about noon." Len answers nonchalantly, as if it's not that big of a deal, and my eyes widened before I take a deep breath, my temper flaring as I slam both my hands on the table, standing so fast my seat fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S ABOUT NOON!?" I yelled, seeing Len flinched in his seat while Piko and Kaito let out a small, girl-like squeak. "All this time was lost and you guys just let me sleep!? What is the _matter_ with you people!?" I can't believe they let me sleep in this late! I've missed half the day—not to mention they just sat there and started a conversation with me as if I hadn't slept in this late. "Where're Miki and Miku—" at the store. I glared at Piko, standing up straight and putting my hand out. "Give me your phone." I commanded, and Piko cautiously looks between everyone in the kitchen; Len shakes his head, thinking I didn't see him, and I slammed my hand on the table. "Phone. _Now_."

"Okay!" he yells, and I take it from him, smiling sweetly as I thank him before turning to the phone, angrily searching his phone for Miki's number. "Len, do something…" he whispers, but not quietly enough that it doesn't reach my ears.

Len laughs nervously, "She's about to blow up on _your _girlfriend, you do something." I'm sure Piko blushed, sending Len a pleading look. Out of my peripheral visual, I see them staring at each other before Len sighs and looks at me. "Rin—"

"No, fuck you." I said, not giving him a chance to talk me out of it. I specifically told Miku and Miki that I was going out today, and the fact they didn't wake me really irks me. At the comment, Len rolled his eyes, watching as I press 'call' and put the phone to my ear.

"Rin, just give Piko back to phone." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "If it's really important to you, you can chew those two out when they get back." I glare at him as the line rings before Miki's phone goes to voicemail. "See? They're not even answering. Just wait until they get back."

"I will _not _wait until they get home." I hiss, "Who knows when they'll get back. I want them to feel me when I'm angry at them; if I wait, I might forget, and I don't want to mildly yell at them about this because they might do it again."

Len stands before me, quickly snatching the phone out my hand, and throwing it to Piko, looking back at him, "Run." he says, watching as Piko waste no time in getting out of his seat and making a run for the stairs, and it's then that I realized Kaito had already left.

"Piko, you get your shrimpy ass back here—!" I yelled, turning to run after him before Len grabs my wrist and pulls me into his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist, and I almost immediately physically relax, the back of my head falling against his shoulder. I exhale loudly through my nose as Len nuzzles the top of my head, my anger nearly disappearing.

"Are you feeling better, Rin?" he asked, taking a whiff of my hair. I make a sound out the back that he takes as a 'yes' and he chuckles into my hair, nuzzling it again as he kisses it softly. "You smell different." He says, "Well, you still smell like Rin, but… different." He explained as I relaxed into him.

"Oh, I used Meiko's washing stuff." I said, just standing there before raising an eyebrow as Len cursed a bit. "Was it wrong?" I asked, wondering why he would curse out loud like that. I try to turn around, but he keeps me turning by holding onto my hips tighter than before. "Len?" the tone of my voice asking what was wrong.

"No," he says hoarsely, entangling his fingers of the hand that was holding unto my wrist with mine, holding on a bit tightly. "No…" he repeats, "Not necessarily wrong, just a bit different." He sighs deeply as his head falls to my shoulder, "I like the other though, it's…"

"It's…?" I asked, telling him to continue. Not understanding where he was getting to in the conversation. It's what? Familiar? Did he not like the fragrance I was wearing now? Did it not fit me well?

"It's…. it's lovely." He whispered before gently kissing the exposed part of my neck, his lips lingering a bit longer than usual. His lips twitches against my neck, opening in an open mouth kiss before opening them again, and I breathe in deeply through my nose.

"Len—?" I asked, but was cut off when someone new entered the kitchen, and Len releases me quickly, and I slump down a bit before catching myself. I quickly turn to Len, who's turned away from me, his hand now covering his lips, but that's all I could see from my point of view.

I look ever to the doorway to see Meiko smirking at the both of us. "Kaito told me something spicy was happening in the kitchen, but I didn't think he meant this." I blushed as I mentally hung Kaito from a cliff; that way, even if he did get out, he'd fall to his death.

"I-it's actually not what you think…" I mumbled, twirling my pointer fingers. Meiko made a noise out of the back of her throat, probably calling what I said a bluff. "Really…"

"Rin, don't you have somewhere to be about now?" she said, looking at the clock with a hand on her cheek as if she was worried. I looked at it as well, now realizing the time and let out a small squeak as I run for the door.

"I'm going to be late!" I scream as I hurried to put on my shoes. "Bye, you guys! I'm off!" I yelled, opening the door and running towards the park area.

"Gee, Rin, I feel so important that you showed up almost half an hour late for our date." Gumi said sarcastically, raising her eyebrow at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes as I picked an ice cube out of her empty glass and flinging it across the table at her.

"Gumi, do I have to continue to tell you this isn't a date?" I questioned, shaking my head as a shocked look came unto her face, and she grabbed the front of her shirt dramatically.

"Are you... _breaking up _with me?" she asked, acting as if she was about to cry, running a hand through her short, green hair. "I just... I can't believe-is there someone else!" she kind of yelled quietly, draping an arm over her eyes as Rin laughed a bit. "I knew it. I knew it! I can't believe I was so blind, Rin!" she unexpectedly reached forward, grabbing my hands in her, bringing me really close to her face, my blue eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"See, this is why Meiko ask if we're fucking—"

"What is it, Rin? Huh? I'll change, Rin! I swear!"

"Gumi, you're like nineteen years old." I said, taking my hands way from her as she looked shocked before smirking, then winking at me. "And not only am I not into girls, I'm only seventeen; that makes you a pedo."

"Hey, if it's old enough to pee, it's old enough for me~" she sang, throwing me another wink, blowing a kiss to me as she sat down. I rolled my eyes as she sat back down in her seat, picking up her spoon from her sundae bowl, and bringing it to her lips. She scrunched up her nose, and looks up with an almost glare on her face.

I follow her gaze, seeing a blond haired man with blue eyes looking back at Gumi with a smirk, he was at least twenty, his hair was short but his bangs were long, and held by four black hair pins. Standing not too far from him was a familiar face from class, sporting reddish-pink hair, magenta eyes, and glasses. "Ted?" I whispered, and as if he'd heard me, he turned to my direction, sending a small, polite smile, and a bow of the head before he lead his friend (?) to another side of the café.

I looked back at Gumi, and she was currently shaking her head while holding her forehead in her hand. I reach my hand over to her, putting a reassuring hand on her arm that was laid on the table. "Gumi, is everything alright?" I say quietly, squeezing her arm a little, making her look up at me.

She smiles, nodding her head just the tiniest fraction, "Yeah, Rin, I am. You don't have to worry about it." Although I was hesitant about it, I nodded, and smiled at her. We'd gone to the movies not too long after that, and we had a lot of fun, but I knew, deep in my mind, that the peace wouldn't last forever.

I sighed again as the sudden temperature drop continued to kick my butt, nipping at my exposed legs, and biting the exposed part of my neck, and face. I looked up at the sky, looking at what little starts could be seen with all the artificial lights from the lamp posts; the house was a little farther out, so the artificial lights didn't really affect the view of the lights.

I smiled fondly as I thought of how Len and I would sit on the roof during the night, and he would point out the constellations that he would every night. Speaking of Len, he was probably worried shitless at the house; I quickened my pace, hurrying to get home so Len won't be too worried.

Suddenly, I shivered, looking up, meeting the outline of the blond man from earlier. I breathe deeply through my nose, reaching a hand into my purse, fingering the mace I keep just in case. As I passed him, I shivered more but continued to move away from him, and sighed in relief when I did. However, a squeal of shock left my lips as I was pushed face-first into the wall next to be, and my hand was pulled out of my purse before my arm was twisted behind my back, making me drop the can of mace.

I groaned in discomfort, but started to struggle, trying to throw myself against the perpetrator—the blond man, probably—putting other hand on the wall, pushing myself against him, kicking him with one of my legs. A squeal of shock and pain escaped me when he pulled my arm farther up my back, and pushed himself against me, sandwiching me between the wall and himself. "There, that should get you still; now behave—" he whispered, leaning over so his lips were by my ear, but couldn't finish because I'd head-butted him with the back of my head. He growled before grabbing a handful of my hair, turning my head and harshly pushing my cheek against the brick wall. "Be_have._"

I still continued to try and wiggle out of his grasp, and whimpered when he pushed my face against the wall more. After that, he moved his hand slowly out of my hair, running his fingers down my neck before digging his sharp nails into the skins of my neck painfully, dragging them to the near back of my neck, and tears freckled my eyes as I felt warm liquid run down my skin, most likely coating the collar of my white tank top. "That should get him running." He said, smirking against me cheek as he grabbed my other hand, pulling it behind my back , holding both of my hands in one of his, trapping my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"P-please! S-stop!" I pleaded as tears fell from my eyes, and I started to shudder and shake. He used his unoccupied hand to reach up and tilt my head, making the blood flow more down my neck and I moaned in pain. He hummed for a moment, and I felt him move his face closer to the wound on my neck.

"I guess since it appears he won't be here fast enough—" Before he could finish his sentence, he was roughly thrown off me, I slumped against the wall, using my now freed hands to hold me against it as my legs shook, and I leaned heavily against the it before sliding down it. My shaking hands moved to my neck, feeling the blood on my shoulders, and press down on the wound.

I look over to see another blond holding up the blond man by his neck against a lamp post. Instead of being frightened or shocked, the man smirks. "Ah, Len, it's so good to see you again."

"L-Len?" I asked, shocked out of my mind, but the two ignore me, continuing to focus on each other. Len seems to tighten his grasp on the man's neck, bringing his other arm back and his nails sharpened to a point.

"_Rinto_…" Len growled before pulling him from the lamp post and pushing him back into it, his head knocking against it with a _ding _and there's a dent right behind him. The smirk leaves his face as he grabs Len's wrist, taking his hand away from his neck before tossing him into the wall.

"Len!" I screamed, trying to stand on my wobbly legs, only to fall to my knees, hissing in pain as my knees scrap against the concrete heavily. "Len!" I yelled again, only to be hushed as Len gets up on his own and charge at the man.

Len swings at him continuously, aiming for his face, neck and chest, only for 'Rinto' to smack his hands away before he could land a blow. Len growled again, speeding up and clawing 'Rinto' in the face. He glares at Len as the cuts start to bleed before he grabs Len by the neck—so tightly, in fact, that I heard Len try to take a breath— and slams him into the ground, a small crater formed where Len's head hit the ground, and I screamed bloody murder.

"Alright, that's enough." A new voice calls from behind me, but I was too busy stumbling to Len on my weakened legs. I fall next to him as the man steps away from him, walking towards the new person with a scowl on his face. I cover my mouth before I move Len so he's leaning on my legs, and almost started to cry when I saw the small puddle of blood leaking from his head, and his blood leaking to the back of his neck. "Rinto, you've gone too far." The voice—a female—scolded, making Rinto scoff as I heard his footsteps stop.

"He hit me." He complained, and through my shock, and heartache, I turn my head sharply and glare at him, holding Len close to my chest.

"That didn't mean you had to kill him!" I yelled, anger filling my voice, making the two of them look at me, both shocked as if they didn't think I would be anger. "What the fuck's your fucking problem! He was just trying to help me! You could've just left the moment he came but you wanted to be an ass and fucking _fight_ him! You could've left!" I yelled, tears falling from my eyes, even though my anger was boiling.

Rinto rolled his eyes before a smirk came to his face, almost as if saying 'where's the fun in that?' "Looks like you weren't so calm and ladylike after all."

"Of course I won't be _calm _and _ladylike _right now! You _fucking KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!_" again, he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as the lady next to him kind of fidgeted with her skirt.

"You might want to get your eyes checked, Sweetheart; he's not dead." Just as he said that, Len groaned against my chest, moving his head around as if it would stop the pain he was probably feeling. I loosened my grip on him and he sat up, putting a hand on his forehead, his eyes searching for Rinto, and once he found him, he growled.

"Bastard." He said, almost not registrating I was next to him until I wrapped my arms around his back. He gasped, looking at me with wide eyes as tears of relief fell from my eyes. "Rin—"

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness." I repeated, nuzzling his shoulder slowly, forgetting everything else around me. I slowly pulled my face out of Len's shoulder when Rinto cleared his throat.

"Not that I want to be 'an ass' and break up this little love feast up, but we have a message to deliver." He said, putting his hands in his pocket before watching as the lady walked over to us, crouching down next to us, smiling gently.

"Please forgive Rinto, over there; he lacks proper communication skills, so he usually comes off like that." She explains, putting her hand over the heart before reaching it out to me hesitantly. "May I?" I nod slowly before placing my hand in hers and she gives it a small shake. "My name is Lenka, and that's my partner Rinto. We were supposed to have a chat with Meiko and Len without getting you too much involved, but Rinto went rouge." I nodded, glaring at the man. "Are there any questions you'd like to ask before we take our leave?"

I nodded. "Why'd he attack me?"

"He wanted a way to attract Len to us. He knew if he took you hostage, Len would come to us. However, while he was trying to do things his way, he'd fell to realized I was already going to talk to Meiko about the matter." I nodded in understanding.

"What do you want with Meiko and Len?"

"The council has summand everyone that lived in that household—you included, but we wanted them to explain the situation we're all in to you beforehand, which was why I suggested we went to Meiko instead."

"What situation?"

She smiled sadly before releasing my hand and standing, "That would be better explained by your adopted family." They walked away fast, not giving me a second to ask a question. I turned my attention to Len, glaring at him with tears prickling in my ears.

"Len—"

"I know; I have a lot to explain, don't I?" he said, looking down and I nodded, folding my arms over my chest. "Alright, but can we go home first?" he asked, and I almost shook my head, but then thought against it, wanting to go home where I had the luxury of yelling at him in the comfort of my own room.

~~~CHAPER:END~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So that's what it is

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

I ran my wet hands through my hair as I let the warm waters caress my skins. I sigh exhaustedly, leaning my head against the shower walls, my bang back in my face as the water from above sprinkle onto the top of my head. My hands travel to the wrapping around my neck, and I blushed and sighed at what happened just moments before.

.o0o.

_I helped Len stand on his own feet; he was still woozy with the whole 'head against concrete' thing, so we trudged home with me just barely being able to carry him. Once we'd made it to the house, Len informed me it would be best that we avoided going in through the front door, so we scaled the house, climbing in through my window. _

_Once we were in, I grabbed the first aid kit in my drawer and told Len to sit on the bed quietly, not wanting anyone to know we were home yet. Len argued, saying I should handle myself first, so nothing bad happens to me. After going back and forth with him on the matter, I forced him into submission, making him sit on the floor at the end of the bed. I searched his scalp for anywhere he might have bleed at, but ended up finding none. _

"_Len, I don't—"_

"_Of course, you don't; I tried to tell you that before you even started looking that you wouldn't." He said, gripping his bang out of frustration. Despite me wanting to say something smart or snappy back at him, I held my tongue, trying to wiggle his hand out of his hair gently. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry." I said, entangling my fingers with his once I got them out of his hair. He sighed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and because of the leverage I was in, I put my chin on his head, kissing it gently like he would one time or another. "I'm sorry."_

_He turned with his arms around me, putting a hand on my back, bringing me closer in the hug. "Rin, don't apologized. None of this is your fault…" he gave the side of my head a quick kiss before pulling back. "How's your shoulder?" he asked, moving his hand up to touch the wound before I gave him permission, and I flinched away in pain, hissing slightly when his fingertips came in contact with it._

"_It hurts." I laughed, my voice shaking as I reached for the first aid kit. "This'll probably be an ugly scar when it heals." Len's hand grabbed the wrist of the hand reaching for the box. I looked at Len a bit shocked. "Len—"_

"_Rin, do you trust me?" he asked, not really looking at my face, his head turned downward, but I nodded, not knowing where this was going, before realizing he couldn't see the nod. I answered yes. "Can you continue to trust me?" I answered him with a yes, and he hesitated before looking at me, and I gasped, seeing he had golden eyes, and fangs—two pairs at the top, one on the bottom "Even right now…?" I was shocked, but nonetheless, I nodded, and he moved to take off the sweater I was wearing. I was alright with it… but I might have flipped out and hit him once on the head when he reached for the bottom of my tank top. "Rin—" he said as his eyebrows met._

"_Wh-what are you doing!?" I yelled, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. He rolled his eyes, rolling the bottom of the shirt up again, only for me to start swatting at his hands. "Len; cut it out!"_

"_Rin, would you stop?! Your shirt's coated with blood; we have to get that off you first."_

"_Oh." I let go of the shirt, letting him pull it over my head. I blushed before looking away, gripping the sheets under me tightly, trying to resist reaching up and covering my bra. I looked down at my shoulder after a moment, seeing little specks of blood where my shirt collar was, showing it was really soaked with blood. _

_Len moved in my line of vision, and I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against my collarbone. I gasped when his parted lips met the skin on my shoulder before his tongue tapped me. I nearly jumped away from him, but he grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he lapped at the blood on my skin. "Nn…" I groaned as he got closer to the wound, little tears landing on my lashes as I felt pain. _

"_This is going to hurt a little, but I need you to work with me." I nodded, biting my bottom as his tongue moved closer and closer to the wound, and I started to tense up, "Rin, try to relax, okay?" I nodded again, but couldn't seem to. I continued to try to force my muscles to relax, and seemed to have accomplished, but all of it went to waste when his tongue ran across the actual wound._

"_Ah!" I yelled, almost jolting away from him completely, but his arms held on to me tightly as his tongue followed the scratches all the way to the back of my neck, running over the trail they made a few more times. My hands pulled at the back of his shirt, but loosened their hold once the pain started to lessen. "L-Len…" I panted heavily as he took deep breaths against my neck before planting small kisses on my neck. "L-Len…?" _

_I was left shocked as he rose off the ground, pushing me onto the bed, and climbing up it. He placed one of his legs in between mine, his knee dangerously close to 'me' as he attacked the side of my neck with kisses, and nips. My grip on his shirt tightened again as one of his hand ran over the length of my stomach, falling over my sides, making me moan, and groan. His other hand went into my hair, gently grabbing it and using it to tilt my head to the side. I opened my mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing, but didn't get the chance because his lips connected with mine, he forced my lips to stay opened with his, his tongue scanning the inside of my mouth, and I tasted the bittersweet irony taste of my blood. _

_He raises the leg outside of him, bringing my knee almost to his waist, my calf lying on his lower back as he caressed the skin of my inner thigh. He sucked on my bottom lip before moving down to my collarbone, and I moved one of my hands to my mouth, biting on one of my fingers as he moved downwards with his kisses._

_My mind was spiraling, I was dazed, I wasn't sure if this was a dream, or real life anymore. Had I fainted from blood lost? Was Len even thinking rationally? Was I thinking rationally?_

_But before anything else could happened, Miku walked into my room, her long, waist-length, teal hair in a ponytail, and her more blue than green teal eyes widened at the sight. She was holding a small box of movies I promised to watch with her a few days ago. Len stopped all movement, but everything was hazy to me, I was panting, and I wasn't really sure what was happening at this point anymore. I was only brought out of my trace when the box hit the floor, and Miku charged at Len, screaming, "Y-You… YOU WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING!" _

.o0o.

After Miku had all but thrown Len out of my room, she'd wrapped the bandage around my neck, telling me to shower and meet Meiko downstairs after I was finished. I know I didn't want to, I'd been attacked, and basically all I wanted to do was go to sleep, and forget this day even happened. I'm sure that wouldn't work, however, because whatever I'd gotten myself into, I was neck-deep in it.

I groaned as I grabbed my regular hair and body wash, that wasn't here when I left, quickly washing it into my hair and skin, finishing the process in hopefully less than ten minutes. Once I got out, I put on my under garments, a grey tank top, and my orange pajama pants before making my way downstairs, and taking a deep breath before heading into the kitchen. Meiko, Miku, and Len were sitting at the table, looking as if they had come to an agreement of some sort. "Rin…" Meiko said solemnly, seeming at a loss of words. "Have a seat, sweetie, then we'll talk."

I took another deep breath before taking my seat. I already had an inkling of what this conversation was about, but I should always expect the unexpected. It seemed like a while before anyone talked, but then Meiko cleared her throat, "Rin, it seems… it seems you've been involved in something unusual." She finally says.

"What do you mean by unusual?" I asked hesitantly, watching Miku nervously tap her foot against the floor, her nails against the table. Len looked off to the side, hands folded in front of him, looking as if he was trying to calm himself as Meiko sighed again.

"Rin, when I decided to take you in, do you remember what I said to you?" she asked, and I nodded my head.

"That things aren't always as they appear…" I said slowly, watching her nod before leaning against the back of her seat. "And that… I should be careful of what I believe because—"

"What you believe in may not be exact." Meiko finished, nodded slowly with a small smile on her face. "I told you that for a reason, you know. That reason being you living in this house is not something most would believe in."

"I'm... not sure I understand where you're getting at," I objected, "Why would I living here not be believable? Is there… is there something I'm being kept in the dark about? Something that I wasn't supposed to find out about?" Meiko nodded, and I took a quick look at Len. "And Len's involved in it?"

"Everyone's involved in it, Rin." Miku said with a quiet edge in her voice. I looked at her, and she nodded. "Although it may sound… rather silly what I'm about to say, I think after the night you're had, you'll be a bit more open-minded than others." She licked her lips, suddenly feeling nervous. "The truth is you were never supposed to live here with us, and that's because if you lived with us, you'd notice some abnormal things."

"But I haven't noticed anything abnormal."

"We've been extra careful so you didn't." she smiled sadly, "Have you noticed none of us truly lived here until you were in high school?" I nodded. "That's because we don't age, and if we did live here while you were here, growing up, you would have noticed we weren't aging with you." She cut herself off, not knowing how to finish, but I already figured out what they were trying to tell me.

I bit my lip, "You guys aren't human, are you?" I looked down at the table, making sure my bang covered my view of the three of them. When I wasn't given an answer, I continued, "What are you guys… exactly?"

Again, a silence filled the room, no one seemed to want to make a sound, me included, but out of all of us, Len was the one who found the courage to answer me. "We're vampires, Rin." Usually, this'll be the part where one would freak out, trying to run away and stuff like that, but I stayed surprisingly calm, nodding my head at the answer.

"…What happens now that I know?" I was a little nervous to know the answer to this question; vampires seem to want to stay hidden from humans, so if I know, what will happen to me? Will they erase my memory? Or will they be forced to kill me?

"You see, with you, Rin, it's a special case." Meiko said, making me look up at her with my head tilted in surprise. "It's a bit hard to explain. I don't quite know where to begin with this; it's been so long since something like this has happened."

"What's happened?" I asked, watching Meiko rub her forehead as if she's thinking really hard about something. Miku decided to pick up from where she left off.

"Rin, you know how Meito's our doctor?" I nodded, "Meito's also a vampire—don't worry, we haven't taken advantage of that; Meito's a legit doctor for humans and vamps." I nodded again, relaxing a bit hearing this. "Meito does blood work, and while doing yours, he found something… interesting in your blood."

"Interesting?"

"Hibernated vampire blood cells."

"Excuse me?" she seemed a little excited when she said that.

"Miku, you're getting too excited." Len scolded, glaring at her and she returned the look. "You're getting ahead of yourself; you'll confuse her even more."

"Shut up, Len, I got it." She looked back over to me, "Okay, so let's just think of it like this: vampires have different kind of blood than humans, therefore, different blood cells, correct?" I nodded, "If a vampire where to turn a human into a vampire by giving them their blood, the vampire cells would take over the human cells, turning them into vampire cells, and turning every cell in their body a vampire cell. You, on the other hand, have human blood cells; yet have a few vampire cells."

"Why haven't they taken over? Better yet, why do I have vampire cells in me?"

"Like I said, they're _hibernated _vampire blood cells. They're very inactive for some reason; maybe it's because you haven't had any taste of vampire blood, but Meito said he can't be too sure."

"And my second question?"

"It's a very weird case, no one's seen anything like it in a few thousand years." Meiko said, "When I took it to the council, they didn't know what to make of it, but then, once they went down your family tree, they found one of your ancestors was a vampire."

"Wait, so I could just one day turn into a vampire out of nowhere because one of my ancestors was a vampire?" I asked, Meiko nodded, a somewhat saddened look on her face.

"The thing is that we don't actually know when the cells might activate themselves, or if they'll activate all together or one at a time. Or if they'll activate at all." She said, looking at me with a type of sad happiness. "I'm really torn about this whole thing because a part of me is really happy you'll get to spend eternity with us, but I can't help but feel bad that you didn't really get a choice, you know, with you being born human and all."

"It's… fine, I guess." I said after a long moment of silence, scratching the back of my head. "It's not really your fault. I guess it would be pretty unavoidable at one point, anyways." Miku smiled at me, her being the only one really ecstatic about the whole thing.

"Len, why don't you go shower, I'm sure you'd like one about now." Meiko said, watching Len nod and leave the room, not looking at me as he left. I was about to get up and go after him, probably yell at him for ignoring me, but Meiko stopped me. "Rin, it seems Miku would like to have a word with you."

.o0o.

I pulled the jacket closer to my body, watching Miku do the same from the corner of my eye. "Sorry for this, but I didn't want Len to hear us talking." She apologized.

"No, I understand." I said, "Vampire super hearing, I totally understand." She giggled before her face became solemn.

"Please don't be mad at Len right now, all this is happening too fast for him, and the whole ancestor thing is really sensitive for him."

"Why's that?"

"It's not so much that your ancestor was a vampire, it's more so who that vampire was." I nodded, telling her to continue before she sighed, sticking her hands in her pocket. "When I met Len, I was about a hundred years into my vampirism. He was such an ass, but he had such a sweet spot for this one girl, Rilianne, your ancestor."

"So Len was in love with her?" she nodded. Well, that's a bit… heartbreaking… I sighed and Miku laughed softly, patting my shoulder once before putting her hands back in her pocket. "Why's it a soft subject?"

"Well, like you said, Len was in love with her, that's pretty much it."

"That can't be it." I protested, "If that was it, then why'd Len react the way he did in the kitchen." Miku was silent again, and I was sure she was weighing her choices carefully. "Did something bad happen to Rilianne?" her silence was enough to tell me. I took a deep breath through my nose. "Tell me."

She sighed. "Rilianne wasn't a full vampire, born of a vampire and a human, so she had some of the privileges that most of us didn't. For example, she could have children while other vampires couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires are the undead, therefore, vampire reproduction is kinda unnecessary, so our bodies technically don't keep alive our reproduction system. There are special cases where a vampire is pregnant before or during the vampirism, much like the case with Rilianne's parents, but if the baby lives depends on how aggressive the vampire blood cells are. But other than the special cases, vampires can't reproduce. Rilianne, on the other hand, could have children. Probably because she was part human, but, again, we couldn't be too sure."

"You mean, Len and her…?" wouldn't that make Len my so many greats grandfather? Would that mean I have the hots for my grandfather!? Oh God, I'm a sick person…

"Okay, no, Len and you are not related in any way, so please get that mortified look off your face." Miku rolled her eyes. She stopped walking, folding her arms over her chest before getting a look on her face. "Maybe I didn't explain thorough enough."

"Obviously."

"Well, look, Len and Rilianne did have a thing going on, and they were going to the council so Rilianne and he could be proclaimed 'soul mates.'"

"And that's important?"

"It's kinda like being married, except vampires are bonded together by law, body, and blood for life. No death do us part or anything."

"Oh." I looked down before looking back up at her. "Is there a ceremony?"

"Yeah, it's almost like being crowned queen and king, but more complex. The two stand in the middle of a magic circle, kinda, and instead of saying vows and junk, they both prick their fingers a bit so it bleeds." She cups her cheek, smiling a bit fondly. "Once the blood hits the ground, it mixes. A few magic words are said, and, bam, they're soul mates; a Royal and their Beloved."

"Wow." I do have a few more questions, but I figured if I asked Miku we wouldn't really get too much into it.

"So, yeah, it's a pretty big thing. Anyways, before they could do that, Rilianne went missing. Len went livid, and nearly destroyed a whole town while looking for her; the council had put Len in solitary confinement for about fifty years." I gasped, and Miku nodded her head. "It was a hard time for all of us, and even during those fifty years, we couldn't find Rilianne. Unfortunately, the search was closed, and Rilianne was proclaimed dead while Len was away in confinement, and when he got out and found out the news, he was really depressed. He locked himself away in his castle, doing anything to avoid all of us, and we didn't see him for, give or take, two hundred years."

"Two hundred years?!"

She nodded, "We're not sure on what he did for that long, but twenty-five years into his isolation, a girl wondered into the grand hall where the council stays. No one knew what to think, because the girl had no memory of anything or anyone there, but she resembled Rilianne so much, it was almost scary. When Meito examined her, she had Rilianne's blood inside her, but it was hibernated as well. Through further examination, we found it wasn't Rilianne, but an offspring.

"Unfortunately for her, her blood never activated, but she was able lived out the rest of her life as a human, being closely watched by the council, of course. She went off to get married, have kids, and die. When Len found out, the generations had dwindled to the third one, and by that time, Rilianne's blood seemed to have found its way out of the bloodstream."

"But somehow, I seemed to get it." I sighed, looking at my wrist as if I could see the blood running through it. Miku nodded, sending me a sad look. "Len thinks everything was his fault?"

"Most likely; Len was never able to forgive himself for Rilianne's disappearance, so finding this out must be a kick in the butt for him. Like his history repeating or somthing." I sighed, "Don't be too upset, Rin, I'm sure if you just give him a little time, he'll be fine."

"Just give him some space?"

"Yeah, he just needs his hour of self-pity, and I'm sure he'll be fine by the morning."

I nodded; just give him his man space. I mean, I would want some space too if something like this were to happen to me... well, it is, but you get my point. "I understand, Miku." I said, giving her a soft smile as we turned to walk back to the house.

"I'm glad—oh!" she said, stopping before getting a smile on her face. "That means we have to get you to IA by the end of the week." She sang, skipping towards the house. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Miki; she's going to be so excited!"

"Wait, who's IA? And why the end of the week?"

"Well, we're all going to see the council one time soon; we do have to look presentable, of course, we're going to see a seamstress tomorrow to have a few dresses made for you."

"I don't even like shopping." I complained, watching as she looked over at me evilly.

"Which is why this is going to be so much more fun for Miki and I." oh my gosh, help me.

~~~CHAPTER: END~~~

**I was really going to do the whole 'oh well, Rin's actually a vampire reincarnated thing' but I just read another fan fiction with that idea, and not only would I feel like I stole that idea from that person, I wouldn't be able to use it as good as she did, so I didn't do that. So I just went with that idea, hope I didn't confuse anyone who actually reads this. If I did, just PM me about it, and I'll try to explain it to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**.o0o.**

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

I sighed as I watched the sunrise against the horizon from my window, cupping my face in my hands, "What am I doing?" I asked, shaking my head as I still try to process the information Meiko told me last night. Rin is Rilianne's descendant. I guess that would explain the resemblance the two seemed to have, but I still couldn't get my mind around it. Was this the world's way of reminding me of how much of a failure I was to her? How I couldn't protect her? Was I cursed to repeat the same mistake I had back then?

No.

Rin couldn't be a reminder of that dark spot in my life, I couldn't think of Rin as anything but a blessing to me. Having Rin next to me is way different from having Rilianne next to me. I shouldn't think of this as something bad; maybe Miku was right. This could be Rin having a chance to spend eternity with us, because like hell was I going to let anyone else turn her, and I didn't have the heart to put her in so much pain.

I moved from my spot on the bed, moving to my dresser, picking out whatever clothes matched and heading to the bathroom, making it there just before Miki, who hogs the bathroom and hot water every morning, could. After a quick shower, I headed down stairs, seeing Piko waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. Once he felt my presence, he looked up over at me and smiled, "Hey, come do a few errands with me."

I raised an eyebrow at him, landing gracefully at the bottom of the stairs next to him. 'Errands', huh? "I don't even do my own errands most of the time."

"I think it'll be a good thing for you to get out of the house." He pulled at my shirt, "C'mon, you and Kaito used to drag me out of my comfort zone a lot; I thought I'd return the favor."

"I don't see you asking Kaito."

"He went home; just come _on_ would you?" I sighed before following him outside, watching as he got into a white jeep, looking back at the house, hoping to see at least a small peak of Rin, only to get disappointed when Piko called me to the passenger seat without getting a glance at her.

We were mostly quiet for the ride, not that Piko and I weren't good friends who couldn't talk for hours on end, it was just a lot of tension in the air, all most likely coming from me. "Hey, Len, you alright?" he asked. I took my eyes away from the view of trees going by quickly, staring at the side of his face, his eye looking back and forth from me to the road. "You seem a little… off… this morning. What's got you down?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do; I don't usually ask otherwise." I threw my head back, trying to think up a way to tell him, and then thinking of a way to avoid telling him. "Ah, so it's about Rin?" I turned to him and glared.

"Stop reading my memories." You'd think a vampire ability like reading memories—of all things—would be pretty… unimportant, but in all honesty, it's actually a big deal. It actually gets the truth faster than reading minds.

"So, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to start digging?" his voice is joking, but I can tell by the look on his face that he's not joking at all. I sighed, slumping against his seat.

"I am… attracted to Rin." I said slowly, looking out the window to keep from seeing Piko's smug face. "And before you say anything, yes, I know, I have been for about six months now. It's just… Rin's mortality has always been a problem for me, but now… things are different."

"How so different?" he slowed down a bit, he must have realized we were getting close to our destination.

"Different because of her blood; knowing that she has some vampire blood in her veins is, yes, nerve-wreaking, but also reassuring, because maybe now, if she'll have me, we could actually be together for as long as possible. She isn't so faraway now."

"You want to spend your eternity with Rin?"

"More than anything in the world..." I said without a shadow of a doubt.

"Why not change her yourself then?"

"I'm scared of the pain I'll put her through. I know you don't remember yours, but the change hurts, a lot… I also have… doubts."

"Doubts…? Of Rin…?"

"Of myself… What if, after Rin's changed and all, she decides she doesn't want to be with me? What if we become soulmates, she just ups and decides she's tired of me, and leaves me; I mean, it's not impossible for that to happen, it _has _happened before, you know."

"Len, you're being ridiculous; Rin loves you, whether either of you realize it or not. And even if you don't think it's love, you have to admit, Rin has some strong feelings for you, bro, and it goes way beyond friendships." He looks at me with a small smile. "Rin's not going anywhere, Len."

"… I know that, it's kind of why I have doubts in myself." He looks at me questioningly, parking on the side of the road, stopping the engine. I look up to see an abandoned house, roots growing up from the sides. "What are we here for?"

"Discipline." He said quickly, "Don't change the subject; why's that a problem?"

"…I'm getting out of control, Piko, I…"

"You…?" he leaned over to me, narrowing his eyes at me, and I growled at him, telling him not to read my memories. "Well then, don't just stop, tell me what happened."

"…I want Rin." I sighed, closing my eyes, an image of Rin's face appearing in my mind, taking in her smile, her light blue eyes, and shiny blond hair. "I want Rin in every sense of the word."

"Body, blood and all…?"

"Body, blood and all…" I raked a hand through my hair, sighing again. "It scares me how much I wanted her last night because I almost lost control of myself yesterday… if Miku hadn't walked in, I don't know what I would have done. It was bad enough I had already had a small sense of bloodlust, but…"

"It's fine, you don't have to explain anymore." He put his hand on my shoulder in as friendly gesture, smiling reassuringly at me. "I'd hate to say this, but I'm sure Kaito was right... somewhat. You've stretched yourself out too thin, and now you're suffering the repercussions. Kaito was right when he said it was a bad idea to drink from Rin, because now that you've unlocked this hidden desire for her, it's going to be harder to resist her—in any sense."

"Damn."

"Damn indeed, my good friend." He opened the door, climbing out. "Okay, let's go and get this over with." I nod solemnly, following him out of the jeep and into the abandon house.

.o0o.

I always hated the 'errands' we Royals had to run every once in a while, it usually means a vampire from our herd had done something wrong, and needed to be set straight. Usually, a Royal would take their soulmate, or go alone, but that never limited us from having another Royal tag along. I've tagged along with the few Royals I'm friends with, but I never really liked it; like I said before, I hardly do my own errands, ever since my Rilianne incident, I never really had any.

Out of all my friends, I hated accompanying Piko to do his errands the most. It almost scary how the most caring of the group (second to Rin, however,) could become so demanding, and cold; although Piko in himself isn't a scary person, he knows how to be. It nearly scares me how cold hearted his punishments are…

The sound of a body hitting the wall brings me out of my thoughts, and the scene of six or seven other vampires cowering under Piko is brought back to me. I looked over at Piko to see him glaring at the vampire who's struggling to stand back on his feet. "You've disobeyed direct orders,_again_." He growled, "And not only have you done that, but you have also disrespected this herd, yet _again_, and had the nerve to injure my soulmate in the process."

"…I'm sorry… master Piko." The man panted, grabbing his chest where Piko had punched him. I looked away as Piko moved towards the guy; this is usually the point where Miki would stop it, but Miki's not here and I wouldn't want to have to have a battle with Piko because I overstepped my boundaries in assisting with his herd.

The man bowed in front of Piko, screaming in pain as Piko slowly sunk his claws into his shoulder. "You aren't sorry; you knew exactly what you were doing." I forced a nonchalant look on my face as I looked over at the other six cowering, fearing their punishment. Piko already knows they were involved, he'd read their memories the moment he walked in the room, now they had to wait for their punishment; running would be useless, a Royal could pinpoint the location of any vampire in their herd.

Piko pulled his hand out of his shoulder; the man fell forward, most likely passing out from pain, and turned to the group, licking the blood off his fingers. "Now, which one of you put your hands on her?" he demanded, looking over at the cowering group. "Someone answer before I get upset."

"I… I did, ma-master Piko." One girl answered, standing up shakily, bowing her head a bit. I looked away, thinking about how stupid this group had been. Piko hadn't had the time to explain everything to me, but I grabbed bits and pieces of it from Miku when they got home yesterday.

Apparently, this group had ambushed Miku and Miki on their way back to the store. Miku had taken down the ones that attacked her fairly quickly, but Miki, with her being Piko's Beloved and vampire childe, they were technically, in vampire terms, brothers and sisters, so she held back, getting pretty messed up with deep scratches and bite marks. When they got home, all Miki's wounds had healed, but she was on the verge of tears. Piko talked to her, she told him, and here we are.

"Why's you do it?" he demanded as he walked over to her. "Pick your head up." She did so, soon cowering in fear at the sight of Piko's glowering, silver eyes.

"I-I-I… s-she's no good for you!" she yelled out suddenly, surprising me with her outburst. "We… we j-just wanted to prove to you… w-we were testing her—but she failed! She's weak, and we just—!" I mentally cringed at the sound of Piko's hand colliding with the girl's cheek, a quick squeal of pain left her lips.

"Did I ask you to do that?" he grabbed her chin roughly, making her look him in his eyes as tears formed in hers. She struggled to shake her head.

"N-no, master Piko." Another painful hit.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I-I acted o-on my own! Pl-please forgive me!" at this point, I walked out the building, deciding to wait outside for the rest of the punishments.

.o0o.

"Did you really have to punish them so mercilessly?" I asked lightly, looking straight ahead. Piko sighed, shaking his head pitifully.

"I know I was brutal, Len, but I couldn't let them get off with this." He explained, continuing to look forward. "Miki's my beloved after all; they should treat her with the same respect they give me, no matter if she's a Royal or a Special. We are soulmates."

I nodded, deciding to drop the issue. I'd probably be worst if someone from my herd were to disrespect Rin in such a way. "So, where to now?" I asked after a while of silence.

"We're off to see Meito and Dell." He answered, turning into the parking area of a health clinic. I nodded, getting out of the passenger side, watching him get out of the front seat and walk to the door. It seems Dell and Meito moved to the vampire side of town today, the place was full of vampires.

"So, what are we here for anyways?" I asked as we walked right to the back, not having to wait.

"Ehehe, well, about that…"

.o0o.

"Get that horrible thing away from me."

"Len, please, can we not do this every time you come to the doctor?" Meito pleaded as Dell tried to get closer to me.

"Dell, don't fucking touch me."

"Len Kagamine, I understand that you're a Royal, therefore have the option to not do this, but Meito believes it'll be best for you—!" Dell tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF THE MOTHERFUCKING ROOF!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Len, don't you think you're overreacting—hold on, did you just… hiss at me?" Piko says, crossing his arms as I hiss at him again. "Dude, they're just shots."

"I REFUSE TO GET THOSE THINGS JUST BECAUSE I'M GOING THROUGH SOMETHING."

"Len, it's for the best—!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" I yelled at Piko, and he glares at me.

"Fuck it; give me the fucking dart gun."

.o0o.

"I can't believe you would do that to me, I thought we were friends."

"I am; you shouldn't have jumped onto the roof." Piko said as we pulled up to the house. "Besides, Meito said they should help you with your self-control. You're welcome."

"No."

"It's your fault, so why are you mad at him."

"You shot me in the forehead—!"

"It was an accident—"

"You hit me twice!" he rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know you would move so quickly? I'm only got at shooting in games; you should have came off the roof once you heard I had the dart gun."

"Whatever." I said, getting out of the car, watching him do the same. I waited for him to open the door, and walked in, watching as he was pushed back a bit by a very angry Miki. He landed on his back, right in front of me, and all we could do was stare at each other with wide eyes until Miki started talking.

"Piko, I can't believe you went behind my back and did an errand without me!" Piko sat up, sighing as he looked down, ready for his scolding. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out until later." He said quickly and quietly and she folded her arms at the statement, somewhat glaring at him.

"I probably wouldn't have if you would have just told me where you were going!" she must have tracked him. You see, what made Miki so special that she had to have an arranged marriage with Piko is because her ability is almost of Royal static, but still Special. Miki can look for a person in the past, present and future, and she can tracked multiple people; usually, Specials can only tracked people either in the past, present, or future, never all three. The only thing that makes Miki's abilities Special is that she can only do it a limited number of time before it starts to hurt; if she was a Royal, it wouldn't hurt at all.

I decided this was my cue to leave. I've already interfered with their business long enough.

I made my ways to the stairs, mentally sending my apologies to Miki rather than Piko. As I passed Rin's room, I stopped for a second, staring at the door before sighing; if I was going to talk to her about this, now's as good of time as any.

I cleared my throat, knocking on the door and entering without hearing a response.

"Rin, are you in here?" I walked over to the bed, placing my hand on the limp that was formed on the bed. "Listen, Rin, I'm sorry about the other day..." I whispered, not trying to wake her. I looked at her sleeping face, her eyelashes casting a small shadow on her cheeks, lips slightly parted to let her breath...

I sighed, caressing her cheek, smiling lightly as she nuzzled her cheek against it in her sleep. "Silly, Rin, it's only the middle of the day; what are you doing sleeping?" She sighed, almost if answering with a 'leave me alone, Len.'

I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there a little longer, hoping she'd wake up so we could spend some time together... I pulled away with a sigh, wondering just what was I doing? I'm hoping she'd wake up when I could hardly look at her just a day ago. Should I wait for her to wake up so I could apologize? Should I leave and give her her space?

After a minute of debating with myself, I left the room, gently closing the door with a soft click. Once outside, I seen Miku leaning against the door with a serious look on her face. "Len, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"Come to my room; it's best if we don't talk in the open." I nodded before following her three doors down, letting her open the door and close it. "Len, someone is targeting Rin."

That shocked me, and I waited a moment before replying' "What?" She sighed, making me shake my head. "No, I meant: why would someone want to target Rin?"

"Word in the supernatural world is a descendant of Rilianne lives under our protection."

"Why would that make many want to go after Rin? What do they have to gain by attacking Rin?"

"I don't know, Len; revenge?"

"Revenge for what?"

"Len, I know you don't like to think about it, but Rilianne had a lot of enemies; I'm sure someone out there would have a lot of satisfaction with killing off Rilianne's blood. Plus, Rin looks a lot like Rilianne. I'm sure someone would actually use Rin to satisfy their-"

_**"Don't finish that sentence." **_I found myself growling, my eyes no doubt glowing a golden yellow. Miku sighed, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, calm down. Don't get yourself so worked up." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Now, Len, Meiko said to keep a close eye on Rin. She said she should always stay close to the house and stay with someone who can protect her."

"...How do we even know she's being targeted?"

"You noticed I was outside her room? I waited for you to come out instead of coming to get you?" I didn't really think about it until just now, but it was a bit... out of the ordinary. I nodded. "That was because I wasn't able to. There was a barrier keeping me out. I don't know why it was up or why it was keeping me out, but I need to go see."

I nodded, leaving the room and waiting for Miku to follow. Once I opened the door, I waited for Miku to follow hesitantly. She walked through without difficultly, but when we saw Rin, we both stopped. Rin had a black aura surrounding her and appeared to have a pained look on her face.

.oOo.

"Rin is being targeted, but the person who sent the shadow to Rin is unable to be identified. It could be anyone from the dark clan." Meiko explained. The dark clan was like a brother clan to the vampires. They're create when humans make promises and contracts with demons and those contracts expire. Those things and people others sacrifice materialize and create a human form to live by and live out their days drinking blood and things like that. The thing that make them different from humans is their ability to travel through and manipulate shadows and possess their prey-sometimes vampires, but our will is usually harder to break.

"What do we do?" Miki asked.

"We have to keep Rin safe obviously." Mikuo said, walking out of Rin's room while wiping sweat from his brow. Mikuo was the only one able to send away the shadow that surrounded Rin because along with being a vampire, Mikuo was very powerful in the art of sorcery. He'd studied and used it when he was alive and after his vampirism, it's only gotten stronger. "I'm not sure how long, but there was more than one shadow in her room. We're lucky she hasn't suffocated in her sleep."

"We need to keep a closer eye on her." Meiko ordered, "When she leaves the house, we should make sure someone's keeping an eye on her. If she should leave by herself, the farthest she goes is to the edge of the forest or the store; she should never go out so far that we can't get to her, understood?" We all agreed. "Until the council gets together, it's out job to keep Rin safe, don't forget."

.oOo.

I was allowed to stay with Rin while Mikuo and Meiko tried to track who was targeting her. Mikuo told us that whoever it was targeting Rin had been doing it for a while, so he wasn't sure if he'd gotten all the shadows out. Worst case scenario is she doesn't wake up, best case scenario is she wakes up a hundred percent aright; however, the most logical case scenario is something would be messing with her mentally. Shadowing her thoughts, turning her friends against her; those types of things.

I don't care about the consequences, I just want Rin to wake up.

Suddenly, Rin started to stir in her sleep, and her eyes opened slowly. I smiled widely once I seen her look at me before sitting up. "Rin, thank goodness you're awake." I said as I put my hand on top of hers, only to be shocked when she pulled away quickly, putting both hands against her chest as if she was frightened. "Rin...?"

She refused to look at me. "I... I'm fine." She said shakingly, a forced smile slipping from her lips. "I'm alright; no need to worry."

She was trying to distance herself from me and I didn't know why. I tried reaching for her hand again, only to be hurt by her pulling away. "Rin-"

"I think you should leave me alone right now, Len." Her voice was quiet. "It'll be best for the both of us, yeah?"

I was shocked; no matter the situation, Rin never asked to be left alone. If something was bothering her, she wouldn't hesitate to call and tell me. I looked down at my balled up hands before moving to leave. As I did, however, Rin looked up quickly as if she was in a panic. We started at each other for a while before she looked away again, fisting her covers in her hand. "Should I call someone to come check on you?"

"No, I'm fine on my own." And with that, I left.

.CHAPTER END.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

_I looked around at Len's empty room, the room being lighter than usual and everything with an angelic under glow, turning around once I hear the door open and shut quickly. I turned to see it was Len, and he was smiling brightly, almost lovingly at me. That look made my heart skip several beats, and I blushed deeply, putting a hand over my chest as he walked closer to me, and caressed my cheek. "L-Len?" I asked shaking-ly, he pulled me in his arms, holding me tightly while kissing my neck._

"_I missed you." Missed me? Where have I gone that he missed me? We were just together not too long ago. Even though all these thoughts, I wrapped my arms around him, telling him I missed him too, and he continued to kiss me, finally landing on my lips, before saying, "I love you." _

_I was shocked as he led me to the bed, laying me down softly, before I attempted to answer back with an 'I love you' only to get cut off as Len's lips touched mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him as he continued to mash his lips against mine, and soon he started to trail kisses down to my neck, repeating 'I love you' like a mantra. _

_I felt his fangs touch the skins of my neck, but I was okay with it, because he was my best friend, and he loved me, so I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I felt perfect peace. _

"_I love you." He whispered as his fangs perched my skin, "Rilianne." _

_And just like that, my peace, along with the light in the room, was shattered, and the room became dark. "Rilianne…?" I whispered, attempting to pull away, but wasn't successful, and his fangs dug though my skin painfully._

_Suddenly, everything was placed perfectly into place. He said he missed and loved me, but he thought I was Rilianne. Tears pricked my eyes as he continued to drink from me, thinking I was his 'lost love', Rilianne. I struggled against him, attempting to get away, only causing more physical pain to myself, but that didn't matter at the moment. All I was concerned about was the hole in my chest as I continued to yell at Len to stop. _

_._o0o_._

I jumped, waking myself up, my vision watery as tears ran down my cheeks. I sniffed, and buried myself deeper into my covers. That's the third time this night I've had a nightmare like that.

I looked for the clock, seeing it was only three in the morning. I sighed, figuring I probably wasn't going to be going to sleep any time soon, I wiped my tears as best as I could, and headed to the bathroom for a warm shower, hoping to calm my nerves.

As the water ran over my warm skin, I began to think, did Len really love—or even like—me, or was it simply because I was Rilianne's descendant? It would explain his sudden affection towards me, or why he was suddenly drawn to me when we first met. Thinking back to it, he had bit me that first day, it most definitely doesn't seem that impossible now; could he have tasted the similarities in my and Rilianne's blood?

Could… could Len be using me as a replacement?

I felt tears in my eyes again as I wrapped my arms around myself in a way to comfort myself. I mean, it's not impossible; people do it all the time. I could be a replacement for Rilianne… because Len couldn't handle being without her, so he figured he'd use me as some kind of comfort for himself.

I shook my head, and wiped my face, not knowing how to deal with this. I'm not going to lie, it is too much for me to handle. My knees buckled and I found myself on the floor of the shower.

.o0o.

After finally dragging myself out of the shower, I made my way to my room. Yes, it was breakfast time, but I didn't even want to see anyone. It's been two days since I learned about the whole vampire shelter thing, and I just feel so out of placed.

Usually when I was upset, Len would be here to make me feel better, but he was out right now.

What am I doing? Aren't I only a replacement to him? Why am I wishing for him to be here?

Oh, yeah, it's because I love him.

I grabbed one of my pillows, smothering it to my face as I try to keep myself from crying. Why did things have to turn out this why? Why couldn't I have just stayed in the dark? I would have preferred that instead of having to think of all this. I suppose not; none of that is really in my nature...

I can't even find the willpower to go try to socialize with anyone; I haven't seen them in these two days because I feel so... out of placed. Everyone is so much different than I am... so out of my league. I'm human, yet they're all vampires. How have they tolerated me for so long? Why must I always be the odd one out?

I jumped when there was a soft knock on the door, trying to dry my face and clear my throat to make it seem as if I wasn't crying. "Come in!" I said, making sure my voice was just a little louder so it wouldn't crack. Throwing my cover over my face just in case.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Miku's voice sounded from the doorway. "I came to check on you; it's almost noon, aren't you hungry?" I told her no, but she walked over and sat next to me on the bed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Rin, something is bothering you, and I know it." She tried to pull the cover from over my face gently, letting it go once I tightened my grip on it. "Rin, please talk to me..."

"...I think it'd just be best to leave me alone right now, Miku."

"Rin-"

"I'm just feeling a little bit sick, Miku, really. I'm fine." I turned to her, giving her a small smile. Her hand found its way to my cheek and she gave me a small frown.

"You've been crying." She sighed, "I'm sorry. I knew we shouldn't have told you. This is probably too much for you to take, isn't it." She looked down, her eyes clouding with an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. "It would have been best... you would've been happier if I'd just kept my mouth shut-"

"That's not true." I sat up quickly, wrapping my arms around Miku's shoulder. I don't know why I had wanted to comfort her. For the last two days, I've been hvng dreams that almost convinced me that I will never be a part of them. I was too different and that I should distance myself from them. "I'm glad you told me, Miku. Because of you, I now know who I am, and now I don't have to wonder what made me different from everyone else."

"But you're sadder. You don't have to deny it, because I can feel it, Rin. I don't want you to be sad because of this. I want you to tell me what's wrong, Rin." My eyes widened before tears prickled them. Even though something was telling me the opposite, I couldn't help but think Miku was trying to keep me close to her, even if I was trying to push her away. Before I could stop myself, I found myself telling Miku what was wrong.

.oOo.

I sighed again, leaning against one of the trees was surrounded by. After talking with Miku, I took a walk around the house and ended up by the woods right next to it, trying to let Miku's words digest.

_Len loves you for __**you**__, Rin. We all do; you're very important to us._

I groaned, running a hand through my hair. How was I supposed to believe that? How could I be important to them? I was just a human. An orphan... I had no place in the world. And Len; there was no way he could want me if I reminded him of Rilianne! How could he love me when I reminded him of his dead lover?! That said dead lover that disappearance caused Len to nearly destroy a town?

I looked back, expecting to see the house, only to see more trees. I must have walked too far into the woods without my knowing. I stood up straight, making my way back towards the way I came when-

"Well, look what we have here..." I turned back around quickly to look at the source of the unfamiliar deep voice. "I wasn't expecting to find the target so easily- not to mention alone." It was a tall man with black hair and red eyes. My breath caught in my throat when he stepped closer to me with his eyes glowing red before fading black. "The mistress will be pleased."

I turned and ran as he jumped towards me, dodging trees, roots and fungi. My heart started beating faster, and my vision started to narrow. All I saw was the things in front of me. After a few minutes, I had to stop and place a hand on my side. My heart was beating so hard that it hurt my ribs, and I had to take large inhales of breaths. I leaned against a tree as I suddenly realized that man wasn't behind me anymore.

But then I heard laughter.

The shadow that I'd casted on the tree shook, transforming into the man. I tried to move but the man grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. "As fun as this was, I'm sorry to say this must end now." He said that before throwing me, making my back collide harshly against a tree. Not hard enough to break anything, but most definitely hard enough to hurt and leave me breathless. "I say, I was expecting more from Rilianne's descendant, but what's life without a little disappointment."

As I laid on the floor gasping for air, I seen a large branch not to far from me. I waited until he stepped closer to me and grabbed my arm before I grabbed the branch and swung it, watching as it collided with his face and he let me go, giving me the chance to run away. I was slower compared to last time, but I was able to get some distance away from him.

I looked back to see if he was following me, and smiled when I seen he wasn't. when I turned, however, my eyes widened and I ducked as fast as i could when I seen him in front of me, swing at me with his claws bare. He managed to scratch me just above my eyebrow deep enough to bleed and I hit the ground with a thud.

I looked up to see the man laugh manically as he reeled his leg back and kicked me, causing me to tumble down a small dip in the forest floor. "Really, is this the best you've got?" He laughed, jumping next to me as I gasped for air. He studied my face for a moment before sniffing around me. "Wait," he laughed, "you're still human, aren't you?" He laughed more, and I felt my blood boiling in anger. "I guess this is going to be _more _fun for me then, huh?"

He turned my head, and my eyes widened as he craned his neck with fangs bare. His fangs penetrated my neck harshly, making me yelp in pain as tears stung in my eyes. I squirmed, trying to get away only causing the man to grab my face to try to keep me still.

It hurts to breath, but that's all I can find myself doing. I closed my eyes tight, trying to find the strength to get him off of me and I shuttered. I felt my blood pulse faster and I jolted in pain as I felt my muscles tightened. Before I know it, the man's fangs are roughly ripped from my neck, he's thrown through a tree, and one of his fangs are in my hand. I heard him growl so I got up in pain and run.

I ran even as my side started to hurt, even as I felt my warm blood flow down my back, neck and face. All I have to do is get to the boarder of the forest and-

_**"You're going to wish you didn't do that." **_I shivered at the voice, now noticing the man was in front of me, his back facing me. I fell to the floor, realizing the heart-shuddering pain in my leg. My shaking hands grabbed my thigh, looking down to see my jeans had claw marks on them with blood seeping through the fabric. The man chuckled as my body shook and my breath went ragged. "Ah, your fear... your blood... they both smell absolutely _**magnificent**_."

I closed my eyes as he got closer, reaching a hand towards me, and I was in a lot of pain. Then, familiar arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me on their lap. My eyes opened tiredly, looking up to see Miku's teary eyes before she sighed in relief.

"She's here! She's here!" She yelled, and although she was right in front of me, her voice sounded far away. I found myself blinking a few times before Len was by my side. I looked around for the man that attacked me, finding him pinned to a tree with a thick branch, watching him try to pull it out, only to scream in pain for some reason as the branch grew a yellow color.

I felt myself shift, and I was suddenly in Len's arms. "Len, I need you to calm down and take Rin to Meito." Miku's far away voice said, "Rin, stay conscious!" I opened my eyes slowly, not realizing they'd shut. I looked at Miku, realizing her figure was getting hazy, and I reached over to her to make sure she wouldn't disappear. "Dammit, Len-_Kaito!"_ Once again, I was shifted, but this time, it was more urgent than gentle.

I felt wind blow on my skin and through my hair before Kaito started talking. "Rin, please be okay." His far away voice pleaded, pulling me closer to his chest. "We'll all be very sad if you don't. I swear. Miku will never forgive you if you die; so please be okay."

.oOo.

I groaned, moving just a little bit before turning my head a bit, opening my eyes before closing again as the light caught them. "So, you're finally awake?" I look over to see Meito look at me before smiling softly. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty; I'm glad to see you're finally awake." He moves some of my bang out of my face. "You were pretty messed up when you got here, but you're going to be alright."

"...Where am I?" My voice was harsh, and my throat was very raw. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Meito.

"You should rest, Rin, you went through quite a traumatic experience." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You're in my clinic; a room in the back that's closed off from the rest of th place. This is usually where I take my most injured patients." He smiled sadly, "You gave us quite the scare back there, you know that?"

"How am I?" My voice was still harsh and cracked, causing Meito to grimace. He reached over, grabbing a cup of water. I drank it quickly, not realizing I was that thirsty. "Was I... bad?" He sighed, getting up and grabbing an clipboard.

"You had two broken ribs, lost of blood, a broken wrist, severe bleeding, and a sprained ankle. Slight swollen areas and your eyes had appeared to be slightly damaged, but considering you can see, they seemed to remain intact." I winched as I heard all the damage. Could I really have survived all of that? I felt my face, suddenly realizing my head, hands and fingers were covered in bandages. I don't even want to know how the rest of my body looks... "We also found two bite marks on you neck..."

"I don't even remember..."

"Miku said when she found you, you were already unconscious and didn't seem to feel anything once she woke you."

"Have I healed?"

"Completely."

"How long was I out?"

"Only three days."

"Only?" Last time I checked, three days was a long time for a person to sleep.

"With you injuries, I'd expect you to sleep for at least a week. Or, at least, not consciously aware of when you woke up. For the past three days, for example, Miki's been the one taking care of you, yet I highly doubt you remember her waking you up to bath and sometimes feed you?"

"Only Miki? Was everyone else mad at me?"

"Of course not, Rin. It's just... no one else could handle seeing you so hurt. Len wasn't allowed to see you at all. Miku was just as upset as Len... Miki was the only one who was able to keep her emotions calm enough to take care of you. I could hardly calm Meiko down when she found out. She rampaged about going to the council and demanding immediate action."

"That does sound like something she'd say, huh?" He chuckled.

"We were all pretty worried, but now everyone should be relieved to find you're alright."

"Sorry for worrying you." I said as my eyes started to droop. He shook his head, putting the clipboard back on the table before pulling the cover over my torso.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Rin. No matter the situation, a father worries about his daughter." A small smile graced my face and my heart started to beat a bit faster, warmed by his words. "Get some rest, Rin; I'll go tell everyone you're awake, but aren't taking visitors at the moment." And with that, I closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

.oOo.

"...Jamie nodded. "Ach, lass, you are so wee that I canna imagine truly touching you without braking you," he said, speaking as plainly as he could-"

"Piko, just what in the hell are you reading her?!"

"Miku, don't interrupt him; it was starting to get good."

"No it wasn't!"

"She's right, it wasn't. They got interrupted by some guy at the door."

"Miki, don't read over my shoulder, please..."

"HA! He just told him to come back in the morning because he wanted to get laid!"

"Kaito; can you _not_!?"

"Don't you guys think you should be quiet so Rin can rest?"

"Miku, you just yelled at Kaito, don't even _act_ innocent."

"_Mikuo-_"

"Alright, I think I found one."

"This is nothing but description and dialogue, what are you even looking-the size of a plum!?"

"Miki, don't yell- _don't shove books in my face_!"

"Miku, read this!"

"Don't yell-woah..."

"Yeah, right!?"

"Are you going to read it or not?"

"Give Piko back the book."

"Arggg, fine!"

"Thank you! A-hem:

"Aveline's breath caught and her hands froze, her fingers curling deeper into his nether curls as his manhood twitched and jerked against her. And though she could scarce believe it, swelled and lengthened even more.

"'Dear Saints,' she whispered, looking down at the large, plum-sized head. Jutting well above the still-steaming water, a tiny glistening droplet of moisture appeared on its tip-"

"What... are you reading me, Piko?" It was quiet so I slowly blinked my eyes opened, seeing Miku, Miki, Kaito, Piko and Mikuo surrounding me in shock and relief.

"Rin!" They all yelled in relief. Miku, Miki and Mikuo jumping to the head of the bed and throwing their arms around me, Kaito and Piko standing at the sides as the three completely suffocate me. They all started talking so quickly, and all together I could hardly keep up with them.

"I could have sworn I said 'No visitors.'" Everyone turned to see Meito standing in the doorway. "And then, when I compromise and say 'one at a time', you still disobey me. And to matters worst, you've woken the patient."

"W... we were just all happy to see that Rin was feeling better." Piko said shaking, hiding a book behind his back.

"Rules are rules." He glared, "All of you out, you can see her one at a time. Of course, all of that is _after_ you sign yourselves in." Everyone groaned, hanging their heads as they walked out. "And I swear, if anyone yells 'anarchy' I will ground all of you." He looked at me with a smile. "Such a rowdy bunch, huh?"

"Yeah... they mean well though."

"I'm sure. Would you like your first visitor? Well, officially?" I nodded, "I'll let him in then." Wait, him? Was it- wait, no! I don't think I'm emotionally ready for this! I waited, feeling both nervous and slightly relieved. The door opened again, letting the blond boy enter. When he looked at me, he took a deep breath.

"Rin..." he breathed, taking a step towards the bed before stopping. My guard weakened. Len seemed so... broken... and lost. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Len," I opened out my hands as he looked back to me. "Come here." I gave him a gently smiling, waiting for him to come into my embrace. He was slower than the others, but sooner than later he moved closer, sitting on the bed before wrapping his arms around me. He physically relaxed against me, his head resting against my shoulder.

"I was so scared." He whispered, "I thought I lost you, Rin. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry." I ran my hand through his though his hair. He sighed, his hand moving up my back to pull me closer to him.

"What do you have to apologize for? You didn't asked to be attacked."

"I'm not saying for that; I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"I'm sorry, too."

"What are you sorry for?" He kissed my shoulder before pulling away from the hug, his hands rested on my hips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep this from happening... I should have kept a closer eye on you." We said quiet for a moment. "Why do you still have these bandages on?"

"Huh?"

"You're all healed up, so why wear these bandages?" He ran his fingers against the bandages on my forehead and then the ones on my neck, "Well, almost all healed up." His eyes were sad and his face was solemn.

"Does it always heal quickly-I mean, when a person gets bitten?" He sighed again, probably realizing I was changing the subject.

"Naturally, it depends on how the person was bitten. That man... he bite you very brutally, so it'll take a while for it to heal." His hands tightened on my hips and I knew he was getting angry. "That bastard-"

"I'm alright," I cut in, grabbing one of his hands and entangling out fingers together. "I am, see?" He chuckled, using his free hand to caress my cheek.

"Of course I see; I'm not blind, Rin." I leaned against his hand, and I felt my heart race as he leaned forward and kissed my head. "Thank goodness you're okay, Rin."

"_**ANARCHY**_!" We jumped as we heard a group of people yell before the sound of rapid footsteps were heard.

"You're all grounded!" We heard Dell call not too far from the voices. Len chuckled, shaking his head. "Such a rowdy bunch, right?" Dell said as he stood at the doorway.

"What happened to everyone else?" I founded myself asking.

"They're grounded."

"But what does that-?" Len shook his head.

"You wouldn't want to know."

.**Chapter End.**


End file.
